jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ lalala Hi Ani^^ Ich hab da mal so eine Frage: wenn die Hauptseite von uns 400.000 Mal besucht wurde, und wir etwa 1.000 User sind, kann jeder User (die Gäste nicht mal mit einberechnet) die Hauptseite nur 400 mal aufsuchen..? Dann müsste es aber eig ganz schön wenige nicht angemeldete Leute geben, die bei uns Artikel lesen; seit wann gibt es diese Aufzählung denn? Ach ja, ich glaube, du könntest mal wieder einen Teil ins Archiv bringen, oder? Man verirrt sich hier ja fast Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:12, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die Aufzählung gibt es schon seit Gründung der Jedipedia. Aber so einfach, wie du das darstellst, kann man das nicht rechnen. Wenn ein Benutzer die Seite besucht, verlässt und später dann nochmal besucht, steigt der Zähler trotzdem nur um eins. Das heißt, du kannst die Seite innerhalb von Wochen hunderte Male anklicken und der Zähler ist nur um eins gestiegen. Erst wenn deine Sitzung in der Jedipedia abläuft (passiert bei IP-Wechsel) oder du die Tasten F5 + Strg gleichzeitig drückst (Cache leeren), dann wird dein Besuch doppelt gezählt. Außerdem sprichst du hier nur von der Hauptseite. Das ganze Projekt mit allen Artikel, Benutzer-, Projekt- und Diskussionsseiten wurde satte 13 Millionen mal abgerufen. Allein auf der Hauptseite kommen täglich fast 2.000 hinzu... eine beachtliche Performance! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) Neues von Shaak Ti und dem IIN.... Grüß euch. Unser IIN funktioniert ja mittlerweile nicht schlecht, wir haben einmal 50 Artikel, und ich bin eigentlich ganz froh. Heute habe ich im Inet diese Seite hier gefunden :AntiJedipedia. Auchz, wenn diese Leute unser Logo benutzen, damit haben wir nichts am Hut, wollte ich nur anmerken.--Kanzler Patrick 17:05, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich nochmal. Diese Leutchen stellen das IIN so hin, als ob wir gegen die Jedipedia was tun wollten.... Ich hoffe, ihr könnts darüber genauso nur mehr lachen wie ich ;-)--Kanzler Patrick 17:15, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es ist ein Armutszeugnis für jenen, der dieses Wiki aufgemacht hat. Allerdings werde ich mich nicht über diese kostenlose Publicity beklagen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:08, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Jo, aber schlechte Publicity für UNSER Wiki. Naja, man kann nichts machen. manchen ist einfach nicht zu helfen.--Kanzler Patrick 21:09, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Glaubst du, für uns war das gute Publicity...!? Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:13, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Keineswegs, aber von euch WEISS man, dass ihr keine Idioten sind, und gibts dazu noch end lange genug. ;-)--Kanzler Patrick 00:26, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hm.. der Link klappt nicht mehr... ^^ --Thor 10:19, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi, ich wollt dazu auch noch was sagen, es ist eine Lachnummer dieses Wikis Ziel ist. Ich hab Shaak Ti ein Brief geschickt. Da drin habe ich erzählt das Jedipedia ein von den besten Leuten gegründet wurde und noch geführt wird. Das so ein Wiki keine Chance hat etwas zu tun gegen uns. Ich kann da auch nur darüber lachen. Aber lieber ist mir das wir den Wiki einfach nicht beachten und weiter arbeiten an unseren Traum arbeiten. Der fröhliche Vos 10:27, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ach ja, eine Frage, darf ich das IIN bei "Homepages" vorstellen ? Natürlich werbefrei. Im gegenzug würde ichn der Jedipedia natürlich einen Link auf unserer Hauptseite zukommen lassen !--Kanzler Patrick 00:34, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Anfrage Hurra ich Lebe noch...naja...ok..also ich wende mich an dich, bevor ich wieder ärger bekommen. wollte nämlich fragen ob das einen artikel in der jedipedia verdient hat. besitzt einen bezug zu star wars und ist in der form wohl einmalig..wäre super, ist echt ein geniales spiel. ... Periphalos 07:28, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Periphalos! Da ich mich überhaupt nicht mit Rollenspielen auseinandersetze, weiß ich rein gar nichts über diese Seite und kann auch nicht entscheiden, ob ein Artikel da gerechtfertigt wäre. Aber solange der Artikel nicht mit Werbefloskeln ausgestattet wird und am Schluss auch gut aussieht und informativ ist, habe ich nichts gegen einen eigenen Artikel. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das hat bereits einen Artikel Hidden Empire Browsergame MfG - Cody 18:19, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, da ich meine Diskussionsseite noch vor den letzten Änderungen angeschaut habe, ist mir das erst nach meinem Kommentar aufgefallen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:21, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Klug erkannt Cody - Naja habe einfach drauf losgeschrieben und nun...denke das kann so bleiben, kurz, knackig und informativ 89.182.91.241 20:37, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zeitüberschreitung? Auf ein Weiteres: als ich Phaseera nochmal bearbeiten wollte, ludt der Rechner in einer unendlich langsamen Geschwindigkeit, weshalb ich nicht abspeichern konnte. Das hab ich mehrmals versucht, in verschieden Abständen, doch erst jetzt hat es geklappt. Ich bezweifle, dass es etwas mit unserem Rechner zu tun hat, da alle anderen Seiten flüssig und schnell geladen werden. Ist hier irgend ein Serverproblem vorhanden? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:53, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also ich kann gerade kein Problem mit dem Server feststellen, da bei mir alles zu gewohnter Geschwindigkeit läuft. Tut mir Leid, dass du solche Umstände hattest, aber ich weiß leider auch nicht, an was das liegt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also ich hatte gestern mehrmals einen Error 500 interner Serverfehler... MfG - Cody 20:47, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Also dann liegt es wohl doch am Server! Aber Premia ist ohnehin fleißig auf der Suche nach einem neuen Anbieter, da sich die Probleme in der Vergangenheit schon gehäuft hatten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:51, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich weiß, wollte es nur erwähnt haben. MfG - Cody 20:55, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Jup, vielen Dank :) --Little Ani Admin 20:57, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Plauderecke Hey Ani! Du hast ICQ schon wieder nicht an... 17:04, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich weiß :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:05, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ganz kurze Frage Hi, ich schreib das einfach mal hier rein, da hier sicher viele vorbeischauen ^^ Kann mir jemand sagen, was für eine Schiffsklasse das hier ist? Bild:5.gif Das ist der "kleine" Transporter der Rebellen bei Empire at War. --Thor 09:49, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da fragst du lieber mich! Bild:;-).gif Ich habe schon nach der Klasse des Transporters gesucht, bisher aber nichts entsprechendes gefunden. Allerdings würde ich es aufgrund seines Aussehens als eine längerfristig raumtaugliche Variante eines TFAT/i einordnen. 09:53, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Könnte es die gleiche Klasse sein wie die Yavin Runner II? --Thor 10:02, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Es gibt zwar gewisse Ähnlichkeiten, aber meiner Meinung nach sind es nicht die gleichen Klassen. Schau dir bspw. mal die Flügel und Raketenwerfer an. 21:56, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) Morgukai-Schattenarmee Hi Ani, Ich hab die Kat Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) mit Militärische Einheiten (Separatisten) getauscht, da die Militärkats, vor allem die die die Einheiten betreffen, sich nach der jeweiligen Seite definieren (Also die Rebellen-Infantrie kommt in die Kat Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz)). Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass die Kat für die Gal. Republik Einheiten nicht nach der Seite, sondern nach der Zeit, also Klonkriege, benannt wurde. An für sich müsste man die Kat löschen und die Artikel alle umkategorisieren in Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik). Gruß Boba 21:21, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Ich hoffe ich hab mich nicht unverständlich ausgedrückt, ansonsten versuch ichs einfach nochmal ^^ :Nein, ich habe es schon verstanden, und finde es auch sinnvoll, wenn man die Kategorie dann ersetzt. Vielleicht würde Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik) passen. Danke jedenfalls, dass du das korrigiert hast :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:24, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Kein Problem Ani, dafür hat man doch seine treuen Mitbenutzer ;) Boba 21:28, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::hehe... sehr schön! :) --Little Ani Admin 21:30, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ewan zum zweiten Hi Little Ani. Das mit Ewan McGregor wird wohl auch bei mir noch ein wenig dauern... Habe schulisch so ein wenig Stress und komme einfach nicht weiter. Ich werde mich aber bald mal dran machen. MfG Ilya 20:26, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, okay! Mach dir keinen Stress Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:29, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) KW Bin eigentl. inaktiv, hab aber mitgekriegt das Konföderationswelten verschoben wurde. Der Begriff fällt im offiziellen Star Wars Magazin Ausgabe 41 in der Geschichte Die Geschichte des General Grievous wolltes bloß so gesagt haben. (Nenne mir eine Quelle die dieses Lemma nennt ....) Meister Plo Koon 13:27, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich denke der Grund für die Verschiebung des Inhalts lag weniger am Lemma als an der Tatsache, dass die Konföderartionswelten als einzelner Artikel wenig Sinn machen. Wenn ich das falsch mitbekommen habe, korrigiere mich bitte, Ani. Gruß Kyle22 13:31, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Kyle hat Recht! Es war ja nicht nur meine Meinung, sondern auch die von anderen Benutzern. Es gibt auch Welten, die zum Beispiel dem Imperium angehören. Deshalb gleich den Artikel Imperiumswelten anzulegen, ist nicht gerade sinnvoll. Ich habe den Inhalt des Artikel soweit es ging in den Artikel Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme eingebaut. Gruß 13:37, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Nachtrag: Warum bist du inaktiv? --Little Ani Admin 13:46, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem eigenem wiki der Legopedia. Am Anfang brauchts viel Zeit sowas aufzubauen, aber das kannst du dir sicher vorstellen ani. Wenn ich mich nicht irre bist du ja auch einer der ersten Benutzer der sich hier angemeldet hat oder? Boba 13:53, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Öhm... Nr. 21 halt! Nicht ganz einer der ersten Bild:;-).gif Aber stimmt schon, dass das alles nicht so einfach ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:55, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von saleucami hi Ani! Ich hab gesehen das du die Schlacht von Saleucami als Uc angenommen hast. Ich hab auf Benutzer:Vos/Artikel den ja vorbereitet habe. Darf ich den hineinfügen und dann kannst normal daran arbeiten. --Vos 17:15, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Vos! Lass lieber mal gut sein. Deine Vorbereitung ist nicht schlecht, aber ich will das ganz ein wenig anders schreiben und es bringt nichts wenn ich deine Version dann wieder komplett korrigieren muss. Caldera ist übrigens keine Stadt sondern ein anderes Wort für einen Krater. Ist mir nur mal so beim Überfliegen deiner Vorbereitung aufgefallen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:24, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, mach lieber dann Artikel, so wie du denn haben willst. Vos 19:14, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Deine Löschungen in Padawan Ich bin mir mit der Sache nicht so sicher: Ich glaube, diese Deffinitionen der Wege schon einmal in KotR gehört zu haben. Leider hatte ich das Spiel nur leihweise.--Geist der stehts verneint 22:52, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wenn jemand sicher alles mit Quellen belegen kann, dann kann derjenige den Text ja wiederherstellen. Aber der Text hat dort schon über drei Monate herumgedümpelt und niemand hat etwas mit Quellen belegt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:31, 16. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nochmal Bücher Auf ein Neues! Ich hab dich ja schonmal zu Buchmeinungen gefragt, und dieses Mal möchte ich gerne wissen, ob du vielleicht einige Buchtipps für mich parat hättest, da ich noch welche für X-Mas für mich suche. Am besten etwas, wo wenig Liebesgesülze und viel Spannung vorhanden ist, gerne auch mit Schlachten. Egal, welche Epoche. Ich hab schon aufgeschrieben: * Republic Commandos * Thrawn-Trilogie * Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader * Labyrinth des Bösen * Bd. 1 u. 2 von NJO * Die Verschollenen Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:47, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Falls du sie noch nicht hast: * Darksaber -Der Todesstern * Der Kampf des Jedi * NJO Reihe ist immer ne gute Wahl, gerade jetzt wo endlich alle Bände da sind. --Thor 18:45, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hm, also ich würde jedem vom Kampf des Jedi abraten. Natürlich ist es gut geschrieben, Michael Stackpole halt, doch man muss sich mit einem extrem nervigen Charakter auseinandersetzen(der Hauptfigur): Corran "MarySue Superman" Horn. Der Mann besiegt Luke beim ersten Duell, sämtliche Frauen liegen ihm zu Füßen und natürlich war er es gaaaaanz alleine, der für die Vernichtung Exar Kuns zuständig war, dass das sämtliche Schüler vereint waren, ignoriert man natürlich. Wieso auch? Corran kann ja der ultimative Held sein. Das ist die Devise dieses Buches und einen solchen dummen Superhelden zu erleben, dem alles gelingt, ist doch super, oder? Naaatürlich. Es gibt nur wenige Autoren (James Luceno ist einer davon), die es nicht mit Corran übertreiben und Stackpole gehört sicherlich nicht zu dieser Gruppe. Das komplette Buch ist aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben und die Ereignisse der Jedi-Akademie-Bücher werden falsch dargestellt, da Corran natürlich zum Helden werden musste. Falls man sich mit der Gründung der Jedi-Akademie beschäftigen möchte, empfehle ich die genannten Bücher dazu, sie sind spannend, es gibt viel Action und einige interessante Charaktere. Außerdem sind sie fantasiereicher. In Kampf des Jedi kämpft Corran gegen mehrere Gegner, die nur an der Farbe ihres Lichtschwertes unterschieden werden. Kaufe dir am besten die Jedi-Akademie Bücher, die sind nämlich leichter zu kriegen und nach diesem Buch kann man mit Darksaber anfangen, da vieles aufeinander aufbaut und in Darksaber die Geschichte der Akademie Bücher einfach fortgeführt wird. Außerdem ist es seeehr spannend ;-). Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 19:03, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Naja ich lese alle Bücher, egal ob ich sie nicht so gut finde, daher ist das für mich relativ ^^ Die Jedi Akademie Bücher gibt es aber nicht mehr im Laden zu kaufen, die kann man nur noch privat irgendwo her bekommen. Ebenso Darksaber. Die werden schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gedruckt. --Thor 19:12, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das selbe gilt aber auch für Kampf des Jedi ;-). Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 19:16, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Leider ja.. ist schon ne Schande das fast alle guten alten Bücher aus den Läden verschwunden sind. Bin ich froh, dass ich mir damals fast alle gesichert habe. *gg* --Thor 19:28, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich kann mich den bisherigen Empfehlungen anschließen. Es kommt natürlich sehr darauf an, in welcher Epoche du lieber schmökerst. Ich finde beispielsweise die Bücher (und auch Comics) zwischen den einzelnen Filmen die besseren, da dort meistens sehr gute und anregende Brücken geschlagen und Einzelschicksale erklärt werden. Demzufolge kann ich dir Labyrinth des Bösen und Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader nur wärmstens empfehlen. Wenn du die Filme magst, fragst du dich später nach dem Lesen, warum diese Bücher nicht verfilmt wurden. Besonders wenn dich die Geschichte um Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader interessiert. Neben der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe, die ja schon Garm gelobt hat, kann ich dir auch die Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter empfehlen. Wahrscheinlich weißt du so in etwa, worum es da geht... aber es ist nicht wieder so ein alberner, aufgesetzter Konflikt. Schon ab dem ersten Band geht es richtig zu Sache und – auch wenn manchmal etwas sehr schwache Stellen in dieser sehr ausgedehnten Geschichte zu finden sind – man möchte unbedingt wissen, wie die Geschichte endet. Auch wenn man sich mit dieser Reihe letztendlich auf neunzehn, manchmal sehr dicke Wälzer verpflichtet, wird man am Schluss mit einem genialen Finale belohnt, das man eigentlich als Star-Wars-Kenner und Lesefreund unbedingt gelesen haben muss! So viel dazu. Die ganzen anderen Bücher, die du da aufgelistet hast, würde ich in der Liste erst mal hinten anstellen, aber das ist natürlich meine rein persönliche Meinung. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:35, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also wenn er die erste Thrawn Trilogie noch nicht gelesen hat, dann muss er das sofort nachholen, die sind immerhin die Begründer des EU. Einfach geniale Bücher eines ehr guten Schreiberlings ^^ --Thor 20:06, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Thor, dass die Thrwan-Trilogie Pflicht für jeden ist, der beim EU einsteigen will. Viele Charaktere und Schauplätze der Bücher werden in nachfolgenden Büchern wiederaufgegriffen, außerdem sind sie sehr gut geschrieben, besser als die meisten anderen Bücher von Zahn, haben viele Actionszenen und auch die Charakterentwicklung kommt wirklich nicht zu kurz. Erst die Thrawn Trilogie, danach Jedi-Akademie und Darksaber. Danach empfehle ich einen "weiteren Gang" (Bild:;-).gif), nämlich Rebellion der Verlorenen. Der Autorin - Kristine K. Rusch - ist ein meiner Meinung nach fantastischer Roman gelungen, der sich auch bei den Thrawn-Büchern nicht zu verstecken braucht. Ich mag diese Frau sowieso, da sie einige ebenfalls sehr gute Star Trek Bücher mit ihrem Mann geschrieben hat, von der Miles-Flint-Reihe ganz zu schweigen, doch das hat jetzt nix mit Star Wars zu tun ;-). Leider greift man auf den Roman nicht oft zurück, aber ich denke, es ist wichtig, ihn gelesen zu haben Bild:--).gif. Am Besten besorgst du dir auch noch Entführung nach Dathomir. Ja, ok, es gibt einiges an Herzschmerz in dem Buch, doch auch tolle neue Charaktere(Isolder, Ta'a Chume, Teneniel Djo ...) die auch in NJO wieder auftauchen. Ebenfalls kommen die Action und der Humor nicht zu kurz *ggg*. Dann könntest du dir noch die Corellia-Bücher zulegen, hier haben einige Charaktere ihren ersten Auftritt, welche später (insbesondere von James Luceno) weiterbenutzt werden. Sie sind manchmal einigemaßen schlecht geschrieben, doch mit ein bisschen Geduld kämpft man sich zu den guten Stellen. Ebenfalls essentiell sind die X-Wing Reihe, Der Pakt von Bakura und Hand von Thrawn. Erstmal Hand von Thrawn: Die Bücher sind ein krönender Abschluss des gesamten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und viel wichtiger als die Schwarze Flotte(die Bücher sind sogar ziemlich langweilig). Du kriegst sie auf Deutsch nur noch zu Wucherpreisen, am Besten legst du sie auf Englisch zu. Sie sind sehr leicht verständlich und ich hatte keine Probleme mit ihnen. Am Besten vor allem anderen besorgst du dir den Pakt von Bakura. Das Buch spielt unmittelbar nach Episode VI und ist eine besondere Erweiterung des Erweiterten Universums, Luke ist das erste mal verliebt(nein, es ist nicht zu viel) und viele Elemente aus Epi VI wurden ins Buch eingearbeitet. Außerdem ist es toll geschrieben xD. Die X-Wing Reihe zählt mit der Thrawn-Trilogie, der Jedi-Akademie und Entführung zu den wichtigsten Teilen des Post-Endor-EUs(das ich absolut liebe). Insbesondere Charaktere der ersten vier Bücher werden in NJO und Hand von Thrawn stark verwendet und man beginnt (bis auf Corran Horn) eigentlich alle zu mögen. Ich zitiere einfach Constanze Rütter: ::::: :::::Soviel dazu ^^. Jetzt hab ich mich, wie ich gerade sehe, verquatscht, aber ich liebe die meisten dieser Bücher, das Post-Endor-Eu sowieso. Falls du im Prequel-Universum bleiben willst, besorge die am besten Darth Maul - der Schattenjäger, Cloak of Deception und Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit, von den beiden Luceno-Büchern ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe mich gerade ziemlich festgehakt, doch, wenn man diese ganzen Bücher( + NJO) gelesen hat, ist man in Sachen Star Wars ein Profi Bild:;-).gif. Lieben Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 20:09, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Krass, wie viel du in den paar Minuten getippt hast ;-) PS: Hey, heißt das ich bin ein Profi in Sachen Star Wars? ^^ --Thor 20:13, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wenn du die ganzen Bücher auf deine Benutzerseite gelesen hast, dann bist du gewiss ein Profi Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:17, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Gute Sache ^^ Auf meiner Homepage sind übrigens Bilder von meinem SW Bücherregal *g* Thor 21:32, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Coole Seite und die Bilder sind auch stark. Ich habe auch einen solchen Burger-King-Trinkbecher, den ganz oberen auf deinem Bild. Ich habe auch mal an deiner Umfrage teilgenommen Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 21:44, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) mäh Moin... kommst icq? --Modgamers 15:58, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bin erst jetzt wieder erreichbar! Brennt's noch? Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:32, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) es war ansich immer nur ein kleines lagerfeuerchien.. aber .. --Modgamers 18:34, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich verstehe! Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 18:36, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) move Hi Little Ani! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie viele Edits man braucht um move werden zu können? MfG Exar KunDiskussion im Sith-Orden? 15:59, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Dafür gibt es keine Grenze! Jeder, der kein Vandale ist, kann auf Anfrage hin move-Rechte bekommen. Aber diejenige, die move-Rechte haben, können nicht einfach wild drauflos verschieben, man hat lediglich die Möglichkeiten dazu :) Möchtest du move-Rechte haben? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:01, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET)